The Legend of Korra: Amends
by maila08
Summary: Korra tries to make amends with her son...how far will she go?


Shout out to BG-13!

* * *

Everyone seemed to accept Korra back as the days passed; everyone except Mac. He still refused to talk or even be in the same room as her. The Avatar did everything in her power to talk to him but he would either walk away or yell how much he hated her until she backed off. Each time he said it didn't make it any easier for the woman to hear. Each time only seemed to make it worse.

The Waterbender sat at the beach looking out to the bay, her head on top of her legs. The sound of sand being crunched made her turn to see a very familiar figure and she managed a small smile.

"Hello, Korra," Katara greeted.

"Master Katara," she greeted back before returning her attention to the waves.

"Have you spoken to Mac?"

Korra sighed and shook her head. "No. He doesn't want to hear what I have to say."

The old master nodded. "He needs time to heal."

The Avatar sighed heavily. "He said he hated me," she whispered, choking slightly. Katara sat next to her pupil and Korra immediately buried her head into the elder's parka, letting tears fall freely. "I've been battered and beaten and tortured till I couldn't move. But hearing him say that…it makes all of that seem so insignificant."

Katara sighed. "Korra, he doesn't hate you," she assured. "He's just confused that's all. The separation was hard on him but he will come to his senses."

The Waterbender nodded and straightened up, wiping away the tears. Katara stood up and gave her a smile before heading inside once again.

* * *

"Mac, can I talk to you?" Katara asked as she spotted the little Waterbender outside the main house. He nodded and followed her inside.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he said as she closed the door to her room.

"I talked to your mother," she began.

"I'm sorry, who?" he asked coldly. The Waterbender stiffened at his comment but continued.

"She's very hurt by what you said. You can't possibly mean that."

"Can't mean what? That I hate her?" Mac asked. "Every word."

"Hate is a very powerful emotion," Katara replied. "I don't think you can feel that way towards your mother, the woman who brought you to this world."

"I didn't ask to be born!" he spat. The elder looked taken aback.

"You know, I still remember the day Korra found out she was pregnant," the Waterbender began with a soft smile. "She was so happy. She understood that there was a possibility she might have a miscarriage, but she told me that that baby was going to make it."

"Where are you going with this?" he asked, his eyes cold.

"Just listen," she patiently replied. "Three months into the pregnancy she had a hemorrhaging incident while taking care of Sytka. We almost lost both the child and her but the baby remained strong, like its mother."

"I've already heard this story."

"Mako and Korra would always bicker about the gender of the baby. Mako insisted the baby was a girl while she insisted the baby was a boy. She always said it was a boy. When she referred to the baby she would refer to it as a 'he' while Mako as a 'she'. Korra wanted a boy so bad, but when she found out she'd had fraternal twins she-"

"Had her happily ever after," Mac commented sardonically.

"She did," Katara admitted. "And she gave her life time and again for her two children. You came down with a fever when you turned one. I feared you might not make it because you were so little. Korra never left your side. She used to carry you around promising so many things if you would get better. She was completely heartbroken by your condition and refused to eat or sleep until you pulled through. I have never seen her so happy when you opened your eyes and smiled at her."

"Promises she didn't keep," Mac muttered, almost inaudibly. "What point are you trying to make?"

"You can say anything you want to Korra. Tell her you hate her if you must, but her love as a mother will never fade away. You are her son, her own flesh and blood. She carried you inside her for almost nine months. She raised you. She is your mother, nothing will ever change that," the elder finished.

"Korra should have thought about that before she left!" he shouted. "She left me and my sister like we were unwanted! What part of that is so hard for everyone around here to grasp?"

"I know how you feel Mac," Katara replied sharply. "My father left my brother and me when the war got out of hand. I was upset with him too. But I forgave him and you need to forgive her too before your hatred consumes you."

"Your father left to protect you from the war; to fight against the Fire Lord."

"Korra left to protect you too and to fight the war that raged in her own heart."

"It's not the same!" he yelled, standing up.

"Mac, calm down," she said, holding her hands up.

"Don't tell me what to do," he replied as he stared at her with icy eyes. "No one, not you, not anyone can change my mind about that woman," he added before running outside.

Katara shook her head sadly. Now she was beginning to understand what Aang had meant when her own heart had been filled with hatred for her mother's murderer.

* * *

Mac was walking along the beach when he noticed the shadow that came and joined his. He narrowed his eyes at it and kept walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want, Korra?" he asked. He felt her cringe at his words.

"I know what you need," she simply said.

The twin turned to face his mother. "What is it you think I need?"

"You need to let it all out."

He narrowed his eyes at her again. "I'm listening."

"I challenge you to a match; just you and me, tonight at midnight."

"You're the Avatar," he stated.

"You have my word I will only use Waterbending," Korra reassured.

"Your word means next to nothing," he coldly stated. His mother flinched. "But I accept the challenge. Though, it'll have to be tomorrow night."

Korra gave him a confused look but slowly nodded. "Tomorrow then. Right here."

Mac nodded curtly. "You can go now." The Avatar gave him another nod before heading back inside.

* * *

"Mac, Mom and Dad said to come inside," Karah said as she headed over to her twin who was sitting outside the house. "What are you doing out here anyways?" she asked.

"Looking at the moon," he replied. The little Firebender looked up.

"It'll be full tomorrow," she stated absently.

"I know," the little Waterbender said as he headed inside the house.


End file.
